Here For You
by Sorceress Fujin
Summary: [SELPHIExSEIFER] Three years after Ultamecia, Selphie seeks out Seifer for a chat while in Deling… What could she possibly have to say? How will Irvine react?
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own FF8..._

_**Rating:** M_

_**Pairing:** Selphie/Seifer_

_**Summary**: Three years after Ultamecia, Selphie seeks out Seifer for a chat while in Deling… What could she possibly have to say? How will Irvine react?_

**Here For You**

**Prologue**

Seifer's voice reverberated off the walls of his cheap hotel room as he took a seat on the bed. "What the hell do you want me to say?" It had not been more than three years since Ultamecia and everything was still changing. For the worse, as far as the blond gunblade wielder was concerned. "You knew he was a damn slut when it came to women, why are you so surprised?"

"I'm not, it's just…" Taking in a sharp breath the emerald-eyed woman bit her lip. "I just needed someone to talk to and…" Her voice trailed off briefly, looking towards the window as the streetlight flickered with another passing Deling trolley. "Squall wanted me to drop off a package at Caraway's house." Glancing back over, Selphie leaned onto her knees from her spot on a chair across from him. "You mentioned you were going to come here for awhile…"

The blond frowned. "What's this about?"

Giving a sniffle and pressing a hand to her forehead, the short female pursed her lips before wailing out the words the former knight did not expect to hear. "I'm pregnant!"

Silence passed uncomfortably for a moment before Almasy let a smirk drift to his lips. "So the cowboy finally knocked you up?" Rising to his feet, with a brief glance to the door, the once lapdog shrugged. "Look, I am sure you and the idiot will work things out—"

"Irvine and I never slept together, Seifer." Moving to stand as well, the clicking of the door handle paused further commentary as the entry to the room burst open with a rather happy dark skinned man entered, clutching an ice cream cone.

"Whoa!" Raijin exclaimed, "What are you doing here, ya know? We haven't seen you since we were in Timber two months ago, ya know! How—OW!" Dropping the treat, his hand reached down to clutch his shin as he hopped about on his left leg. "Geese, Fu! That really hurt, ya know?"

Nodding to the visitor, Fujin crossed her arms behind her back as her foot kicked the door closed. "GREETINGS."

Almasy's face went pale as he continued to stare at the brunette, ignoring his comrade's abrupt appearance. "What are you telling me, Tilmitt?"

Hesitating for a moment, after giving a slip of a smile to the two, the words finally spilled out as her eyes locked with the swirling spheres of sea blue. "It's yours Seifer."

**To Be Continued…**

_A/n: It's short, but chapter one should be considerably longer, provided I continue. Let me know what you think!_


	2. Chapter One

_**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own FF8..._

_**Rating:** M_

_**Pairing:** Selphie/Seifer_

**Here For You**

**Chapter One**

With a pounding heart, Selphie took a seat on the couch of the SeeD chambers on the train, tears beginning to stream down the delicate curve of her cheeks. _'What was I thinking?'_ Letting her hands cover her eyes, the usually energetic woman simulated one of her commander's infamous poses. _'It was just a few nights, why would he care?'_ "Hyne, what have I done?" She sobbed out as the train began to take off, heading towards Fisherman's Horizon where the Garden was currently located for refueling_. 'Not only did I cheat on Irvine, I'm pregnant with… Seifer's…Hyne!'_

Several hours passed before the chime sounded and the conductor's voice rang over the speakers, signaling her imminent arrival. Without the normal bounce to her step, Tilmitt rose and quickly wiped at her eyes to make sure there were no more signs of her crying than necessary_. 'What if Garden already knows? Raijin or Fujin might have called Squall after I ran out of there…'_ Taking in a deep breath, the brunette chewed on her lower lip as the transport came to a stop.

It didn't take more than fifteen minutes before Selphie found herself standing in front of the commander's office, nervously wringing her hands in front of her. _'How am I supposed to tell 'Mr. Whatever' that I have to leave garden for awhile? I suppose I could go see Quistis, she is in Esthar right now…' _Pushing open the door, gray eyes looked up to observe his comrade who quietly shut the door behind her. "Hi…"

"I'm guessing Rinoa told you?" Squall questioned.

Selphie's eyebrows furrowed as she tilted her head. "Told me what?"

"Err… nothing." Shifting in his chair uncomfortably, he set down the paper he had been holding.

Chewing on her lip the woman smoothed out the invisible wrinkles in her yellow jumper. "Um, I need to take some time off for a little bit."

Raising an eyebrow, Leonhart shrugged. "Whatever." Glancing away from his friend, the commander looked at the paperwork as he continued. "Is two weeks enough?"

"I need …a few months." She continued, dropping her emerald eyes, as he looked back up a bit surprised. "Seven at the least; actually, I think eight might do a bit better, I'm not sure how long it takes to recov—"

"Are you…" Upon interrupting, Squall paused to shift in his seat as a wave of unease washed over again. At her nod, the gunblader leaned back. "Congratulations." Although there lacked an emotion to the sound of his tone, Selphie could see his answer was genuine before it turned to contemplation. "Perhaps this will cause Irvine to settle down."

"I'm not telling Irvine; not yet." Both eyebrows rose as she turned away and moved from leaning on her left leg to her right, and then repeated the motion again.

Squall pursed his lips. "Fine." Looking back to the desk again, he sighed. "Where do you want to be dropped off at?"

Giving a shake of her head, Selphie reached for the door handle. "Don't worry about it; I'm going to take a train." Chewing on her lip again, her heart pounded as she remembered the look of pure horror on her lover's face when she told him. "I'm going to go to Esthar and see Quistis, I'll probably stay there… for this."

At his nod, Tilmitt quickly left the room, heading towards her dorm to grab her things. _'I can't believe this is happening…'_

"Hey Darlin'." Irvine's voice drawled out as she exited the elevator.

"Not right now." Selphie quickly snapped out, more hostile than she intended. The hurt seemed to rise again as the image of him and a blond cadet flashed in her mind again. Slipping past him, emerald eyes looked to the girl down at the bottom of the steps, walking with some friends that waved gingerly at her. Forcing a smile, she waved back and continued down, her 'boyfriend' hot at her heals.

With a frustrated groan, Tilmitt spun around as she came to a stop in front of her dorm door. Kinneas had followed wordlessly the entire time. "Darlin'—"

"No! It's over Irvine, trust me." She began, turning back to open her door. "There is no way we could go back to what we were."

"We've worked it out before." Irvine insisted, leaning in the doorframe. "Come on, you know I'm sorry, sweetheart. She didn't mean a thing to me…"

Sniffling as tears began to form again, the shorter of the two shook her head. "I can't go back to you, not now."

Hands gently came to her shoulders as he rubbed his thumbs back and forth. "Selphie—"

"I'm pregnant Irvine!" So much for not telling him… As his hands pulled back as if burned, she stepped inside. "Now do you understand why?"

"Whose is it?" The tone was hardly pleasant anymore, but held more shock than anything.

Standing stiffly, Selphie could feel the salty trail smothering her skin. "…An old friend's." Pause. "I saw him in Timber after I caught you with that read head." The sound of Kinneas walking away echoed against the floor as he strode off, her legs leading herself inside. "How could I have messed everyone's lives up? Irvine's, Seifer's…" Leaning against wall, Tilmitt let the sobbing take hold again. _'I hope you were serious about me coming to visit you for awhile Quisty, Hyne knows I can't stay here…'_

**To Be Continued…**

_A/n: I think I am going to switch to Selphie's POV in the next chapter. Let me know what you think of the chapter, I am still debating continuing._


	3. Chapter Two

_**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own FF8..._

_**Rating:** M_

_**Pairing:** Selphie/Seifer_

**Here For You**

**Chapter Two**

My hands were sweating as I looked at the surroundings of the presidential palace. The bag in my left hand kept slipping and the last three hours on the train did not help the way my heart was pounding. Looking to Kiro's who was eyeing me with a look of observation I gave a smile. "I hope Quisty or Sir Laguna isn't mad at me for dropping in like this." I stated as we neared the office area where the two should be hard at work; at least in Trepe's case.

"I'm sure it will be quite a surprise." Kiro's voice held a tone of amusement, but worry as well and I could not help but briefly wonder why. "They will both be happy to see you though. It has been nearly a year since Trepe has come to help Laguna on the plans to build a Garden here; the distraction will be good for her right now."

Coming to a stop at the door, I took in a short breath. "I wish I could have come here sooner, but between missions and the festivals…" As the door opened, my eyes came to settle on Laguna who was leaning against his desk with a grin cast to the woman at the right who was sitting behind a desk, hard to view from her current angle. "Sir Laguna!"

The man blinked before his face lit up as he looked over at his son's friend and his own. "Hey!" His greeting echoed in the room and I could help but giggle as clutched his leg that began to tense up. "Quisty!" I greeted as I stepped further in and could feel my eyes grow large and my mouth drop as she stood up to reveal a large and round belly that mine would soon do. "Your pregnant!"

Quistis gave a soft smile as she came around the desk, as I set my bag down and returned the hug I instantly gave her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm keeping things quiet at the moment; it's a… sensitive situation." She replied with some trepidation.

I watched as her eyes flickered over to Laguna who reached a hand up to scratch his head nervously. The flabbergasted expression never left me as I giggled and squealed. "You and Laguna?" I asked and she nodded. "Well, at least that makes me feel a little less worried about…" My lips clamped shut and I gave a sheepish smile of my own.

Trepe frowned and I suddenly felt like her student again. "Worried about what?"

"Well, I'm…" Chewing on my lip, a nervous habit I had developed over the years. I could only be happy I didn't have any more tears left after crying the whole way here. "You see…"

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" Her tone was quizzical and she gave a comforting smile at my nod. "How is Irvine taking it?" At my silence she continued. "You did tell him, didn't you?"

A frown came to my face as I heard Kiro's pull his friend from the room, leaving the two to talk. "Oh, I told him alright…"

Quistis sighed, "Becoming a father can be a difficult transition, I'd imagine."

"Irvine won't have to worry about that." I retorted before I could stop myself.

Blue eyes blinked, "What?"

"…The baby isn't Irvine's." My reply was soft and if it weren't for the startled expression on her face, I would have thought she couldn't have heard it.

"Oh Selphie! Don't tell me it's Zell's…" Quistis asked as she leaned against her desk, a hand resting on her outstretched stomach.

I took a step back and waved my hand. "Zell? Are you kidding me?"

Her laugh made me giggle too. "You're welcome to stay here as long as you need."

"Thanks, Quisty. I was hoping you'd say that." I replied as my giggles died down and I cast a look to my suitcase. "Mine's a 'sensitive situation' too… Not as much as yours though!" Trepe frowned and I giggled. "Want to get some lunch? I am starving!"

It didn't take long to reach the café near the shopping district, although I noted it would have had I led us there. Esthar was not the easiest of places to get around in when you didn't know your way. Sipping my juice as I looked at the blond across from me I leaned back in my chair. "I wasn't planning on telling Irvine yet." I admitted. "When I went to get my things, I ran into him."

"It's better to get it out there." The former instructor replied then blushed as I raised my eyebrow at her with a brief giggle. "It's not funny Selphie; Squall is going to throw a fit."

"Throw a fit? I don't think he would do that." I replied. "He'd probably just wouldn't talk to either of you for a few years."

"That's the problem! Laguna and him are just starting to get along…" She groaned out. "He has enough problems on his plate with Rinoa having a miscarriage and moving back to her father's; I'm surprised he—"

"What?" I exclaimed, interrupting. "Rinoa was pregnant? Moved out? They broke up? Oh, Hyne, at least that makes sense now…" Leaning forward I gave a saddened look in response to her embarrassed one. "Don't worry, I won't say anything. I take it Squall and Laguna are the only one's that know right now?"

She nodded. "It took some time to convince Laguna not to go try and cheer up Squall when this all started… You know how he is when people try to cheer him up; it only seems to make things worse." Dabbing her mouth with a napkin, she continued. "Are you going to tell me who the father is?"

"…its better I don't," I replied, "If only for Squall's sake at the moment."

Quistis gasped, "It's not—"

"No!" I nearly shouted and shook my head. "No, it's not Squall's, but I doubt he would be too happy if he knew whose it was."

"Hyne, Selphie, how did this all happen?" My friend asked.

Shaking my head, I looked towards the tubes leading to various places. "I caught Irvine with someone a couple months ago while in Timber." I began, chewing my lip for a moment. "…_He_ was at the bar and being so different then before, so nice… comforting. I think I was just angry at Irvine at the time so I slept with him." Picking up my juice, I took another sit and popped a fry in my mouth. "After the second time we met up, it seemed like more than that. We saw each other for the following week, until it was time to go back to Garden. Irvine didn't notice since he spent most of his time avoiding me, he didn't know I had caught him until later…"

"Who was it?" Quistis questioned again.

"…It doesn't matter; I missed my chance with him." Letting my eyes settle back on her I tried to smile, but couldn't. "He wanted me to stay with him, even offered to stay at the hotel in Balamb so when the Garden settled in there for winter we could still have a 'relationship', but I couldn't leave Irvine, not after all we had been through together…"

"Let's get back home, I'm sure Laguna is wondering where we went." Trepe stated, pushing herself to her feet and helping me up as tears began to fill my eyes again.

When I looked to the sky briefly, I noticed it had begun to rain…

**To Be Continued…**

_A/n: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! A little longer this time, hehe. Let me know what you think!_


	4. Chapter Three

_**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own FF8..._

_**Rating:** M_

_**Pairing:** Selphie/Seifer_

**Here For You**

**Chapter Three**

My head was still lightly throbbing as I looked to the clock above the dresser; I had been given this room two and half weeks ago. It was now almost five in the evening and my late 'morning' sickness had finally subsided to where I didn't feel as if I got ran over by the Ragnarok. 'Hyne, I don't think I got any sleep at all.' Getting up from the bed I quickly made sure I was presentable before heading out the doors; I had been too nauseated to change into my bedclothes. 'At least I didn't puke this time.' I noted with a gleeful smile.

"Selphie!" The voice was urgent as the slim man and his large friend headed out of a nearby door.

I blinked, still foggy from my short rest. "Hey—"

"Quistis is in labor!" Kiro's cut in.

"Really?" Both gave a nod and we hurried down the hall, towards the door they had come out of. Continuing to the platform shuttle, my heart raced in anticipation. "Tee-hee! I can't believe Quisty is going to be a mom!" Almost instantly a frown came to my face as the transport began to move. "You don't think stress might have caused it, do you? I mean, they did just tell Squall earlier this week…"

Kiro's turned to regard me with pursed lips as Ward shrugged. "It's a possibility, Miss. Tilmitt, but Dr. Odine stated everything was on schedule and in perfect condition." Crossing his arms, he sighed. "We called Squall before coming to get you; he seemed to have calmed down a little." His comrade waved his hand, signaling the skinnier of the two to continue. "As Ward says, he is also on his way here and should be here soon since he was on his way to pick up some of the plans for the new Garden…"

Emerald eyes widened. "'Mr. Whatever' is actually coming? Woo-Hoo! That's so great, Sir Laguna and Quisty will be so happy."

A smile slipped onto the talker of the two men as they came to a stop, just outside the doors to where the entrance to the infirmary was now located. It didn't take long for the three of us to travel inside and come to the room where Laguna was sitting on a chair next to the bed that now held a blonde mother. "Congratulations." I heard Kiros speak as he came to stand beside Laguna while I scurried to the other side of the bed by my friend.

"Oh! He's so cute." Moving my eyes to Laguna I giggled, then back to Trepe who smiled tiredly. "Did you name him yet?"

"No." Her voice trailed as she looked to the father of her child briefly. "We're going to wait for Squall… We want him to be here before we name his …brother."

"That will…" Another's familiar voice echoed. "Take some time to get… used to." Despite the casual words, the blatant uncomfortle tone was still laced through, thickly.

Laguna jumped to his feet, "Son! You came!" His smile stretched from ear to ear, oblivious to the discomfort of his kin.

I stepped away and motioned to the two on the bed while eyeing my friend. "Come take a look!" With a giggle I headed over to stand by Kiros. "Your brother is so cute." I squealed and clapped my hands together as Kiros placed a hand on my shoulder, trying to calm my ecstatic mood.

Gray eyes were eyeing me with a hint of knowledge and obvious disdain, which caused me to stop my bubbling a little before they turned to the bundle of blue. Watching as he took hesitant steps towards the two, Kiros, Ward and I left the room to give some privacy to the family. The words, 'Be nice', echoed as the door shut behind me and I couldn't help but grin. "I swear, Sir Laguna is prone to cute kids!"

Ward shrugged and Kiros smiled as we headed towards the transport. Squall would likely be coming up to the presidential palace after not to long and I was eager to find out what that look was for, other than annoyance. 'Hyne, Irvine probably told him…' As I got to the office I took a seat behind Quistis' desk, where I had been taking care of things during the last week while she was on bed rest. "Now where did she put those things for Squall…"

"Bottom drawer." The words weren't spoken, but mouthed as the larger man pointed to the drawer.

"Tee-hee!" I giggled out as I opened and pulled out two short tubes with important information regarding the construction of Esthar Garden. Leaning back in my seat, I placed a hand on my slightly protruding stomach. "I can't believe Quisty had her baby." Smiling softly I looked to Kiros who was leaning against the president's desk. "I think Rinoa went back to Squall." Two sets of blinks and I grinned. "She's the only one that ever convinces him to be this accepting."

The time passed effortlessly, but my bottom was beginning to become numb. Pushing myself to my feet I yawned as the door finally opened to reveal my comrade. "I need the blueprints." His tone was uneasy as he crossed his arms.

"They're right here." I stated, holding up the tubes as he came over and took them. That look was back again and I frowned. "What?"

Silence passed for a few minutes and even I shifted uncomfortably as Kiros and Ward left the room. "Seifer, Raijin and Fujin requested to be readmitted to Garden." My eyes widened and he frowned deeper. "Almasy asked about you."

"H-he did?" Were my palms this sweaty before? Sitting back down, I bit my lip. Resting a hand on his hip, he leaned into it and eyed my stomach for a moment as the echoing quietness proceeded to take over. "Well?" I continued after several minutes of shock. "Wh-what did he a-ask?"

"It's his, isn't it?" Leonhart questioned, surprising me not by the question, but the fact he actually asked. At my nod he sighed. "Why is everyone trying to give me a heart attack?" It was muttered beneath his breath as he turned, heading to the door where he paused. "Almasy is back at Garden; in case you wanted to know." With that said, he was gone.

**To Be Continued…**

_A/n: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'd been hoping to write it the other day, but it's been busy around here. Let me know what you think._


End file.
